Water fountains have long been used. Water fountains, and more generally water display features, can be distinguished from decorative water pools by the behavior of the water contained within the feature.
Traditionally, the water within a decorative pool remains relatively calm and still. In contrast, the water within a fountain is generally moving or otherwise manipulated to create interesting and visually attractive features. One example of such motion is the pouring or streaming of water from one location to another within the fountain.
An example of the pouring water motion is a common waterfall display in which water flows from an elevated position into a collection pool located at a relatively lower elevation. This type of waterfall is often intended to mimic natural waterfall formations. Waterfall displays create an interesting visual effect as the water cascades down from the higher elevation to the lower elevation and they can also create a recognizable audible effect as the water splashes into the lower collection pool.
A typical example of a water-streaming feature is a fountain that comprises a central statue or figure surrounded by a lower collection pool. Typically in this type of water feature, water is pumped from the collection pool up, into the statue where it then escapes the statue through a pre-determined opening and streams back into the collection pool. The pre-determined opening in the statue commonly corresponds to the details of the statute itself. For example, the opening may be the mouth of the figure or it may correspond to the opening of a pitcher or jug being held by the figure. Water-streaming displays also create interesting visual and auditory effects to engage an observer.
As technology has improved, the types of visual effects created by moving water within a fountain have also increased. Rather than merely rely on the force of gravity to pull water from a higher elevation to a lower elevation, modern fountain systems commonly use high-pressure piping systems and moveable or adjustable nozzles and sprayers to create a variety of visual effects. In addition, modern water fountain systems typically include a variety of additional devices to be used in combination with the moving water to create an interesting visual effect. Examples of these additional devices include lighting systems, bubbling systems and musical accompaniment. When operated in concert, a modern fountain comprising a plurality of the elements described above can be automated to perform complicated and visually interesting effects.
Despite recent technological advancements, there is a continuing desire for new, innovative visual fountain effects. Therefore, there is a need for a new type of visual fountain effect to entertain fountain observers.